Harmond Hill
Harmond Hill is the bastard son of Dareon Vikary and current master-at-arms of Boar's Head. Harmond is also the best friend of his lord and cousin, Jordan Vikary. Appearance and Character Harmond looks almost every bit like his father, with his hard features and brown eyes, lacking only the beard and mustache. He stands taller than the average soldier, though not by much, and his body is a thick wall of muscle earned from long hours in the yard and his many experiences on the battlefield. Despite his overbearing appearances, Harmond remains a kind man to everyone, even the peasantry and believes in the virtues his uncle, Lord Reginald, passed on of putting family first. As such, Harmond will always be the first to defend his lord cousin but also the first to reprimand him for foolish ideas. Harmond also has a great hatred for the ironborn, as his father claims that they are responsible for taking away his peasant mother and leaving him and his sister bereft of a motherly figure in their lives. History Early Life Harmond never knew his mother, only that his father loved her and that Celia is as a result his full-blooded sister. His father had told him that despite his best efforts, his mother never wanted to come to the castle and that she did love her children. However, Ironborn raiders had managed their way deeper into the Westerlands and had, as they often did, taken women for wives and Harmond's mother was one of them. The Bastard of Boar's Head When Harmond became a man, he immediately went on to join the household guard and worked tirelessly to become adept in all forms of combat, wanting to be able to protect his family in the event of war. This proved fruitful as Lord Reginald soon had Harmond leading men against a rising bandit threat and giving him duties to protect important caravans. When the War of the Burning Brand broke out in 354AC, Harmond went with his family in their direct attacks on bandit strongholds and hideouts until eventually the men of House Vikary felt bold enough to attack Arrec directly and though they fought hard, they were held up and unable to strike Arrec's throat in person. Harmond regardless earned a small measure of renown for his part and was made captain of the guard. Harmond found himself in yet another conflict only eight years later when Lord Reginald lay in his deathbed. Bandits remaining from the war continued to plague Boar's Head culminating in a larger rebellion hoping to strike against a presumably weakened House Vikary. Instead, with Harmond by his side, Jordan chose to show his strength and brought the might of the house down on the rebels, breaking their forces like twigs and returning to Boar's Head as lord. Years of relative peace followed with Harmond taking up arms multiple times to bring down bandit groups. And now, with Jordan making his way to King's Landing and Harmond now appointed as master-at-arms, both he and his father are poised to find the missing Tansy Vikary and remove the bandit threat once and for all. Family Tree *''{Lymond Vikary}'' (d. 353) ** {Reginald Vikary} (b. 315, d. 362) ** {Catelyn Brax} (b. 320, d. 340), Lord Reginald's wife. Died from pneumonia. *** Jordan Vikary (b. 340), Current Lord of Boar's Head. *** Camila Lorch (b. 337) *** Alice Vikary (b. 356) *** Byron Vikary (b. 356) ** Dareon Vikary (b. 317), Harmond's father. *** Harmond Hill (b. 334) *** Celia Hill (b. 337), Harmond's sister. ** Leobald Vikary(b. 318) ** Muriel Lydden (b. 322) *** Alicent Vikary (b. 339) *** Tansy Vikary (b. 342) Category:House Vikary Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi